


Kiss

by xo_marauders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining Sirius Black, Remus is a Good Kisser, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_marauders/pseuds/xo_marauders
Summary: It was all James’ fault that Sirius was looking at Remus Lupins perfect, pink lips. If the stupid git hadn’t suggested that stupid game of truth or dare then he would have never known how experienced Remus was in the world of kissing.And how inexperienced he was.





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Remus teaching Sirius how to kiss  
you're welcome

It was all James’ fault that Sirius was looking at Remus Lupins perfect, pink lips. If the stupid git hadn’t suggested that stupid game of truth or dare then he would have never known how experienced Remus was in the world of kissing.

And how inexperienced he was.

“Hey, Pads, quit day dreaming over Moony’s lips and help me with this prank.”

“Piss off, Prongs. I’m not daydreaming.”

James just laughed and gave Sirius a wink. Sirius gave James a tight-lipped smile, knowing that his friend was joking but wondering what James’ reaction would be if he knew that Sirius actually was mooning over Moony…

It was ridiculous, really. He couldn’t focus on anything except for the werewolf’s stupid lips. He couldn’t understand why. Perhaps it was the fact that Remus had kissed many people—guys and girls—and Sirius hadn’t kissed anyone.

Sure, he had a reputation of being a ladies man, but Sirius wasn’t even sure how he got that title. He’d never been with a girl before or anyone for that matter. Many people wanted to get with Sirius but he was never willing to actually do anything with anyone.

Until now.

Now, he desperately wanted to feel Remus’ lips on his own. Surely it would be good due to Remus’ knowledge. But, then again, maybe it would be bad because of Sirius’ lack of knowledge.

It was confusing for Sirius to say the least.

“I’m going back to the dorm. I think I’m getting sick. Sorry, Prongs.”

Sirius bolted from the trophy room passageway where he and James had been hiding away in order to construct the perfect prank to pull on McGonagall before his mate could even object. He practically ran through to the Gryffindor common room before quickly ascending the staircase to the boys dormitory.

He quickly walked into the dorm and shut the door, hoping to find something to distract his mind from thinking of–

“Oh, hey! There you are! I was wondering where you and Prongs had gone. Peter left me for Mary so I’ve been sitting up here all alone.” Remus said, smiling up at Sirius from where he was sitting on his bed with a book open on his lap.

“Oh.”

Remus furrowed his eyebrows, finding Sirius’ behavior a bit strange. He was usually so talkative but, lately Sirius had been quiet. Especially around him, Remus noticed.

“Is something the matter?”

Sirius didn’t really know what to say to that. Of course something was the matter. He couldn’t stop day dreaming about kissing one of his best friends. And the worst thing about it was that Remus always knew when something was up with Sirius so he couldn’t even hide it.

“Nothing I can’t handle, Moons.”

“Alright…it’s just that…did I do something? Because you’ve been acting strange around me lately.”

Remus had stood up now, and was walking cautiously toward Sirius, who was still standing by the door. Sirius could not help but notice the way Remus’ tongue flicked out and wetted his lips slightly, an action that he seems to do whenever he’s nervous.

“No. Of course not, Rem.”

“Well then what is it?”

Sirius knew he wouldn’t be able to convince Remus that everything was fine until he told him the truth. But there was no way he was going to confess his feelings like this, so he said the first thing he could think of.

“I haven’t kissed anyone.”

Remus blinked, a bit surprised at this answer. He had heard girls whisper about how great a kisser Sirius Black was and so Remus just assumed his friend had…got around. It didn’t ever occur to him that everything he had heard could just be rumors. Sirius was, of course, very good looking and so it made sense for people to make up fantasies about him.

“Oh. Well, that’s okay.”

“No, it’s…it’s not okay because I don’t have experience and the person I’d like to kiss has lots of experience and–“ Sirius stopped abruptly, afraid he had already said too much. He eyed Remus carefully, waiting for a reaction when Remus suggested something Sirius never expected.

“I could help you.”

“What?”

“I could help you. Teach you, I guess. How to kiss, I mean.”

Sirius was shell shocked. Remus was offering to kiss him. How could he say no? This opportunity was all Sirius could think about for days and now it’s here and Remus is offering.

“Yeah?”

Remus nodded, feeling a bit thrilled over the idea of kissing Sirius. About showing him the ropes. About being his first…

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

Sirius stood completely still as Remus moved even closer, until they were just centimeters apart. Remus could see the small scar Sirius had slashing across his eyebrow. A scar from one of Orion’s rings. Sirius could see the tiny freckles that danced across Remus’ nose that you otherwise would not notice.

“Just…relax a bit. I’m going to bring my hand up to steady you. That’s a good way to start.” Remus instructed. Sirius nodded and took a deep breath as Remus’ hand came up to cup the side of his cheek.

“Is this okay?”

Sirius nodded. Remus’ voice had dropped to a low whisper that sent chills up his spine.

Remus nodded, “Okay. I’m going to kiss you now. Just lightly. You don’t want to be too eager the first go around.”

And with that, Remus leaned forward ever so slightly before tilting Sirius’ head up and pressing his lips lightly onto the other boys.

It was an innocent, soft and gentle kiss and Sirius felt as though he was flying. The way Remus held his face in his hands and he pressed deeper into the kiss made Sirius’ heart race. Remus himself was feeling quite excited as well. He had had his fair share of kisses but none of them compared to kissing Sirius, who completely lost himself in the kiss rather than pushing it too far too fast.

Remus pulled away far too soon for Sirius’ liking.

“How was that?”

“Good.” Sirius said, feeling a bit light headed.

“Okay. Should we try something…more?” Remus couldn’t believe he had asked such a question. But, he was feeling quite bold and quite like he wanted to kiss Sirius again so why not?

“Yeah. Of course.”

Remus nodded again and this time pressed his lips firmly against Sirius’ taking him by surprise. He opened his mouth slightly to nibble on Sirius’ bottom lip, causing the other boy to moan in pleasure. Remus smirked against his lips before pulling away.

“Yeah…that’s a good move as well.”

“Yeah, it is.” Sirius said with a smile. Remus just smirked and looked down at his shoes. He had enjoyed kissing Sirius, but he didn’t want to seem too aggressive.

“So, uh, who is it that you’re worried about kissing?” He asked, trying to distract himself from pouncing on Sirius again. Sirius blinked and then started to laugh.

“What?” Remus asked. “What is it?”

“Well, I’m not worried anymore.”

“Oh, I’m that good a teacher?”

Sirius laughed a bit and stepped towards Remus, closing the distance between them again and looked up into the other boys’ eyes.

“That, and it’s you who I have been wanting to snog.”

Remus grinned and pulled Sirius into another kiss, with no plans of stopping the lesson this time.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! :)  
comments and kudos are always appreciated  
follow me on tumblr @xomarauders


End file.
